


Quirks/Things That I Randomly Come Up With For The Egos

by SCUBACatwoman



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Drabble, How Do I Tag, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCUBACatwoman/pseuds/SCUBACatwoman
Summary: Idk what this is
Relationships: Chase/Henrik
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Chase bought Henrik a mug that says: "100% Real Doctor," but he crossed out Real and wrote Gay


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'd put the image in here directly but every time I try to do that it just comes up with a blank box. So, have a link instead

<https://scubacatwoman.tumblr.com/post/639978894410285056/idea-originated-from-a-small-thing-i-posted-a>


End file.
